


Fate

by starsungs



Category: Monbebe
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsungs/pseuds/starsungs
Summary: Where kihyun gets murdered on his bday but he comes back to life with a different face. He won’t recall his memory of who the murderer is until his boyfriend, minhyuk - recognises him again - and only then will he return with his original face.But will he be able to avenge his murderer?





	Fate

It was Kihyun’s birthday.

He had been waiting for this day as he’d finally gotten all his busy friends together to celebrate with him, as well as his boyfriend. He was so excited to show his best friends his boyfriend of two years, Lee Minhyuk. He couldn’t believe that his best friends had to wait this long to finally meet him. It wasn’t that he’d kept it secret, but his friends were too busy to have get togethers often so he would tell them about him but only his closest friend, Jooheon, had met him before. Jooheon was not only his neighbour, but his best friend from since he was a child. Then there was Hyunwoo and Hoseok, his father figures. They always looked out for him and checked on his health frequently. The two probably knew the most about him. Then there was Changkyun and Hyungwon, his closest work friends.

Kihyun suddenly squealed excitedly as Minhyuk entered his room,

“Please calm down before you hit your head like last time, Ki.”

“Sorry, Hyukie, I just can’t wait to show you off.”

Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile at his childish boyfriend, “How did I get so lucky with you?”

Kihyun shrugged, “How  did you get so lucky with me?”

Minhyuk made a face at his boyfriend, “So are we going, or-?”

Kihyun took hold of Minhyuk’s hand as he followed him out his apartment door. He could sense the night was going to be wild.

Kihyun felt so glad when he got to the private bar and all his best friends sat in one room around a square table. They all cheered and hollered for the birthday boy as he sat down in the seat they’d saved for him.

“Happy Birthday Kihyun!” They said in sync as they all threw party poppers in his direction.

Kihyun squeaked, defending himself from the ribbons, “Okay! Okay!” He giggled.

He looked up finally to notice Minhyuk awkwardly standing by the door still. He stood again and walked over to him, taking hold of his hand and walking him back to his seat. Kihyun had the biggest pillow to sit on so there was enough space for both of them to sit on the same seat,

“Everyone, meet my boyfriend, Minhyuk.”

“Wow, our little kihyunie is all grown up.” Hoseok stated, observing the pair.

“When’s the wedding?” Changkyun piped in from beside Kihyun, who gave him a hard slap on the back of his head in return,

“Life isn’t all about marriage, you know.”

“Wow, Ki, that was inspiring.” Jooheon spoke up as he wiped away fake tears, causing the others to chuckle. He was sat beside Minhyuk, who offered him a small smile.

Hoseok sat on the exact opposite side of the table to Minhyuk and Kihyun, with Hyungwon to his right and Hyunwoo to his left.

“Let’s eat.” Kihyun said as he began to remove the metal lids to all the dishes.

“This is all my favourite food.” He added, surprised.

“Menu choice award goes to our fathers, Hyunwoo and Hoseok.” Jooheon stated as he fake bowed his head with an arm across his waist and reached out a hand.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok shook his hand as they played along,

“Thank you, thank you.”

Kihyun smiled as he began to eat,

“Very tasty.” He complimented and the others agreed in response.

Kihyun could tell Minhyuk was nervous beside him, so he discretely reached his left hand across and put it on his knee. The others were engaged in conversation and Kihyun whispered in Minhyuk’s ear,

“Hey, loosen up.”

Minhyuk gave him a smile as he fed him a mouthful of food,

“Mm.” Kihyun nodded, “I love it.”

Minhyuk gave him a smile, placing his hand on top of Kihyun’s on his knee.

“I love you.” He whispered to him, makingKihyun blush.

“Hey, hey, what’s going on there.” Hoseok interrupted playfully.

“Love is in the air.” Hyungwon chimed in.

“If you want to be cheesy, then eat the cheese.” Changkyun added, moving the plate of square cheese slices closer to them.

“That was a bad joke, Kyun.” Jooheon said to him.

“And you have bad outfit choices but you don’t see me commenting on it all the time.”

“Hey!” Hyunwoo spoke quickly, “That was out of line.”

“You always take his side.”

“That’s not fair, Kyun.” Hoseok responded.

“It’s because you’re ugly.”

“Jooheon, enough.” Kihyun scolded him.

“Let’s take a minute outside, Joo.” Hoseok suggested as he stood up.

“Kyun, let’s take a walk.” Hyunwoo said, standing up too.

The four went outside, leaving Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Kihyun alone.

“I’m sorry about Kyun. The manager had a go at him today.” Hyungwon applogised.

Kihyun shrugged, “He didn’t have to take it out on Joo and ruin my birthday.”

“I’m sorry.” Minhyuk frowned at him.

“Should we take a walk, too?”

Kihyun shrugged, “Okay. I could do with some fresh air after all this food.”

“I kind I need the toilet.” Hyungwon stated as he stood up, “I’ll catch up.”

“Okay.” Kihyun nodded as he stood up with Minhyuk and they all headed outside the private room and into the hallway that had many doors, leading to other private rooms. Hyungwon went in the opposite direction of the hallway that Kihyun and Minhyuk did.

Instinctively, Minhyuk took hold of Kihyun’s hand as they opened the glass door at the end of the hall.

A floorboard creaked behind the pair, and Minhyuk turned around,

“Did you hear that?”

Kihyun shrugged, pulling his boyfriend out to the restaurant garden who h was actually a huge farm.

“It’s so pretty.” Minhyuk gaped in awe at all the different rows of vegetables.

A gust of wind blew and the door shut behind them,

“Are we allowed to be here?”

Minhyuk shivered and then shrugged in response as he guided his boyfriend along a stoned pathway.

“There are so many stars out tonight, Ki. They’re all celebrating your birthday.”

Kihyun chuckled, “That was sweet.”

“Hey, should we find a dark alleyway?” Minhyuk whispered to him.

Kihyun was glad it was dark so he could hide his red cheeks, “Minhyuk!”

He laughed, “Should we?” He bent lower to whisper into his ear.

“Do you know what else happens in dark alleyways?”

Minhyuk shrugged.

“Murders, Hyukie, so you better not leave me.”

“Don’t say that, Ki. Should we go back inside now? I’m scared.”

“Me too.”

The pair made their way back towards the door they’d come out from. Just as Minhyuk was about to open the door for his boyfriend, a strong hand pushed him onto the ground, the door slammed shut and he was forcefully made to let go of his boyfriend who began to scream.

“ Minhyuk !” He let out another horrified scream as he huffed.

“Ki? Kihyun! I can’t find you!”

“Th-there’s blood.” Kihyun whispered but the pain was too much for him to handle and he was struggling to breath as he was hurt twice more, and he slowly began to become numb to the pain of the last stab that followed.

“ Kihyun !” Minhyuk cried, blindly searching for his boyfriend. The darkness was frustrating him.

There was a sudden deathly silence, the only sound was Kihyun’s heavy and shocked breathing as he whispered his final word, recognising some kind of scent and he heard the sound of leather boots squeaking away as he let out with the last breaths he could muster up, 

“H-hyung?”


End file.
